disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Genie/Gallery/Films and Television
Images of Genie in television and motion picture productions. Films ''Aladdin aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4130.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4135.jpg|"Oy!" aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4138.jpg|"Ten thousand years..." aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4146.jpg|"...will give you such a CRICK IN THE NECK!" Genie ALADDIN.png Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4154.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4174.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4185.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4189.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4198.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4225.jpg|"Say, you're a lot smaller than my last master!" Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4235.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4250.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4273.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4284.jpg iceraaladdin2012.jpg|Genie explains that he only grants three wishes Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4306.jpg|Slot machine genie. Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4308.jpg|"Uno, dos, tres." Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4316.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4334.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4335.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4360.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4362.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4380.jpg 1011501_1335373430960_full.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4408.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4414.jpg Tumblr_n8gt3wAiGc1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4450.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4451.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4465.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4478.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4489.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4494.jpg|Dragon Genie Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4505.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4518.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4526.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4543.jpg|"You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt..." Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4550.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4552.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4597.jpg Genie Applause.png Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4619.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4631.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4638.jpg Genieheadless.jpg|"Rule number one: I can't kill anybody, so don't ask." Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4661.jpg|"Rule number two: I can't make anybody fall in love with anybody else." SlimyGenie.jpg|"Rule number three: I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture. I don't like doing it!" Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4683.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4724.jpg Genie So SIT DOWN.png|"YOU'RE GETTING YOUR WISHES SO '''SIDDOWN'!" Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4764.jpg Aladdin-4704.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5060.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5032.jpg|Genie's jawdrop Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5100.jpg|"Well, I feel sheepish." Tumblr n2cxm23sJn1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg|"PHENOMENAL COSMIC POWERS!" aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5167.jpg|"Itty-bitty living space." Aladdin-pinocchio.jpg iceraaladdin2478.jpg|Genie shaking hands with Aladdin Tumblr n1a86tRDsZ1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg|"Let's make some magic!" Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5279.jpg|"Wrong!" Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5297.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5344.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5285.jpg|Caesar Salad! Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5365.jpg Prince ali!.jpg|Genie leads "Ali's" parade Genie Lamp Ali Ababwa.png aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6373.jpg|"That's a good mov.." aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6376.jpg|"I can't believe it, I'm losing to a rug." JackNicholsonGenie.jpg|Genie as Jack Nicholson aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6402.jpg|"Tell her the..." aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6406.jpg|"...TRUTH!" aladdin4040.jpg|Genie and Magic Carpet geniefacepalm.jpg|Genie facepalm beegenie.jpg|"Bee yourself." Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7486.jpg|"Never fails. You get in the bath, and there's a rub at the lamp!" Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7530.jpg Aladdin-7499.jpg Aladdin-7508.jpg aladdin4974.jpg|"Tonight the part of Al will be played by a tall, dark and sinister, UGLY man." Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9058.jpg Aladdin-9617.jpg|Genie about to send Jafar's Lamp to the Cave of Wonders Baseballgenie.png|"10,000 years in the Cave of Wonders ought to chill him OUT!" Aladdin-9730.jpg|Genie and Aladdin aladdin-whatsyourproblem.jpg|Genie is freed Aladdin-9894.jpg|Genie hugging Aladdin. Big group hug. Group hug.jpg|Big group hug. Group hug. MoonGenie.png|Genie as the moon at the end of the flim GenieMadeYaLook.jpg|"Made you look." ''The Return of Jafar Returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-1852.jpg|"He's big! He's blue! He's BACK!!" Aladdin, Jasmine & Genie - The Return of Jafar.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2056.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2110.jpg|"Nothing in the whole wide world!" The Return of Jafar - Final Footage 2.jpg|"I love it!" (Before breaking his back) The Return of Jafar - Early Footage 2.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2148.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2164.jpg returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2296.jpg|"Get in here!" Genie in a group hug along with Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu, and Rajah. return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2880.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2884.jpg Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-3461.jpg|"AHA! You ''do have a heart! An itty-bitty one, but it is there!" Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-5033.jpg Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-6137.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-6302.jpg Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-6420.jpg|"His lamp! You destroy Jafar's lamp, you destroy Jafar!" return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-6612.jpg|Genie attempts to grab Jafar's Lamp return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-6876.jpg|Genie disguises himself as Aladdin to fool and distract Jafar return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-6888.jpg|Furious, Jafar throws Genie to the ground, knocking him unconscious return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7166.jpg|Realizing the fissure Jafar created is closing, Genie uses his body as a bridge so he, Jasmine, and Abu can get to safety return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7321.jpg|"HAHA! HE'S ALIVE!!!" return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7328.jpg ''Aladdin and the King of Thieves Kingofthieves019.jpg Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1155.jpg|"Oh, look. It's a kodiak moment." Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1158.jpg|Genie getting roared at by a kodiak bear Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1160.jpg|Genie shutting the bear up Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1162.jpg|"Get that bear outta here!" Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1326.jpg|"It's all so magical. I just..." Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1339.jpg|Genie crying Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1341.jpg|Genie getting ready to blow his nose Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1342.jpg|Genie blowing his nose on Carpet Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1348.jpg|"Oh, sorry." aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-1345.jpg|"I thought the earth wasn't supposed to move until the honeymoon!" The Wedding Pavillion starts shaking violently. Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1403.jpg|"STAMPEDE!" Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1433.jpg|"Come here, monkey boy! You were almost Dumbo-toe jam!" Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1443.jpg|"Oh, they trampled the Carpet!" Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1446.jpg|"That’s a little redundant." Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1452.jpg|"So this isn’t a bad day for you, really is it?" Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1515.jpg|"Oh, I think we’re gonna have a little problem with leaks." Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1520.jpg|Genie teleporting to the top Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1524.jpg|Genie trying to hold the wall back Aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-1719.jpg|"Guess there's really no point to this now." Genie seeing that nothing is left of the ceiling except for the part he was protecting. Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1786.jpg|Genie stopping a few of the 40 Thieves Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1787.jpg|Tough Genie 1 Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1790.jpg|Tough Genie 2 Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1799.jpg|Genie intrigued Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1801.jpg|Genie's got a plan Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1805.jpg|Genie as a ninja Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1813.jpg|Genie as an army of ninjas Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1829.jpg|"FREEZE, SANDBAGS!" Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1833.jpg|"Don’t make me use the other end!" Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1852.jpg|Genie getting ready to zap a few more Thieves Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1853.jpg|Genie zapping the Thieves Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1950.jpg|Genie devastated Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1952.jpg|"This is not my fault. This was not built to code." Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-2169.jpg|"Very loud!" 640px-Kingofthieves693-1-.jpg|Genie as Mickey Mouse Kingofthieves105.jpg Kingofthieves368.jpg Aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-4008.jpg|Genie as Mrs. Doubtfire Aladdin and the King of Thieves - Final Footage - 4.jpg Aladdin and the King of Thieves - Early Footage - 3.jpg Aladdin and the King of Thieves - Final Footage - 3.jpg Aladdin and the King of Thieves - Final Footage - 5.jpg Aladdin and the King of Thieves - Final Footage - 12.jpg Aladdin and the King of Thieves - Final Footage - 11.jpg Aladdin and the King of Thieves - Final Footage - 8.jpg Aladdin and the King of Thieves - Final Footage - 6.jpg Aladdin and the King of Thieves - Early Footage - 6.jpg 640px-Kingofthieves140-1-.jpg|Genie as White Rabbit Aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-5362.jpg|"Face the big, bright, beautiful future together--as father and son!" aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-5846.jpg|"Leaving him alone with the parrot, that was stupid."'' aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-5881.jpg aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-5885.jpg|"Might I suggest something that doesn't actually say..." aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-5889.jpg|"...ARREST ME!" aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-5897.jpg|Genie as the Oracle Aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-7389.jpg|"Al, I know your dad made a lot of bad choices--but that doesn't mean you have to." Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-9146.jpg Aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-8900.jpg.jpg ''Aladdin (2019 film) Aladdin 2019 (29).png|"O great one who summons me. Terrible one who commands me. I stand by my oath. Loyalty to wishes three." Will Smith Genie.jpg Aladdin 2019 (127).png Aladdin 2019 (83).png Aladdin 2019 (126).png Aladdin 2019 (85).png Aladdin 2019 (13).png Aladdin 2019 (14).png Aladdin 2019 (132).png Aladdin 2019 (92).png Aladdin 2019 (86).png Aladdin 2019 (87).png Aladdin 2019 (128).png Aladdin 2019 (34).png Aladdin 2019 (63).png Aladdin 2019 (65).png Aladdin 2019 (36).png Aladdin 2019 (121).png Aladdin 2019 (38).png Aladdin 2019 (90).png Aladdin 2019 (125).png Aladdin 2019 (122).png Aladdin 2019 (123).png Aladdin 2019 (40).png Aladdin 2019 (43).png Aladdin 2019 (80).png Television Aladdin Aladdin '94 genie.jpg Seg310.jpg|Genie and Eden BOK Genie.png|Genie going on his 1st anniversary with Eden Princessstoriesvol1 618.jpg|"This a good look for you and it could be permanent." Genie's funny face.jpg|Genie's funny face Nsn155.jpg|A Two-headed Genie: "Never trust imps! Never!" Geniebeatniks.jpg|Genie as a group of Beatniks: "Genie is one cool cat." "Man, that's sweet." Geniebeatniks2.jpg|Genie as a Beatnik drummer Buon Apetito.jpg|"Buon Apetito!" MAMA's.jpg|"Not quite like ''Mama's..." It'll do.jpg|"... but it'll do." vh058.jpg|Genie with General Napoleon Bonaparte Halfgenie.jpg Geniedoc.jpg|Genie as a Professor Kungfugenie.jpg|Genie as a Kung Fu student Geniebuilder.jpg|Genie as a demolisher Genieow.jpg Geniewizard.jpg|Genie as a wizard Genietriangle.jpg|Genie as "the Bermuda Triangle" Genietotempole.jpg|Genie as a Totem Pole Genietotem1.jpg Genietotem2.jpg Genietotem3.jpg Geniepissed.jpg Genieimpossible.jpg|"Not impossible! Maybe a little death-defying..." Genie jaw drop 3.jpg|Genie jaw drops seeing Jasmine more snakelike than before Geniepieces.jpg|Genie cut into pieces by Mirage: "You're one sick kitty!" Geniepieceangry.jpg|Genie trying to put himself back together Sandswitch.jpg|Genie as Captain Ahab vs. Moby Dick Genieahabwhaleshock.jpg Sandswitch2.jpg Sandswitch3.jpg Sandswitch4.jpg Sandswitch5.jpg Sandswitch7.jpg Sandswitch8.jpg Sandswitch9.jpg Sandswitch10.jpg Sandswitch37.jpg|Genie as a gondolier Sandswitch38.jpg Sandswitch39.jpg Geniewikitiki.jpg|Genie as a Wiki-Tiki man Sandswitch43.jpg|Genie as a Security guard Sandswitch44.jpg Geniefar.jpg Aw.jpg|Genie and Thundra Sandswitch45.jpg Sandswitch46.jpg Sandswitch54.jpg Sandswitch48.jpg Sandswitch53.jpg Genieangry.jpg|"CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO THINK?!" Genielaughter.jpg|Genie's Laughter Genieanger.jpg|Genie's Anger Geniecourage.jpg|Genie's Courage Geniekindness.jpg|Genie's Kindness Geniewisdomfearweirdness.jpg|Genie's Wisdom, Fear, and Weirdness Alaa.jpg Geniefight.jpg Geniemelt.jpg Geniemorning.jpg Geniemorning2.jpg Geniemorning3.jpg Geniebaseballplayer.jpg|Genie as a baseball player Genieflyswatter.jpg|Genie as a flyswatter Genieflyattack.jpg Genieflyswat1.jpg Genieflyswat2.jpg Geniesprayer.jpg|Genie as a bug spray Geniesprayready1.jpg Geniespray.jpg Geniesprayready2.jpg Geniespray2.jpg Genieozonesafe.jpg|"Don't worry, it's ozone safe." Geniequiet.jpg|"Ah, it's quiet out here." Geneichange.jpg|Genie changing Geniesailor.jpg|Genie as a strange sailor: "Aye,..." Geniesailorlookout.jpg|"... a little too quiet." 1 Geniesailorlookoutagain.jpg|"... a little too quiet." 2 Geniesailorteller.jpg|"Reminds me of the time we were stranded off Madagascar." Geniesailorangry.jpg|"And then the sharks came!" Genieshark1.jpg|Genie as a "shark" sailor: "They circled us for days! Waiting to make their move, waiting,..." Genieshark2.jpg|"... until suddenly,..." Genieshark3.jpg|"... without warning, ..." Genieshark4.jpg Geniebored.jpg|"... they got bored and went away." Genielookout.jpg|"You know sharks with their short attention spans." Geniewhats that!.jpg|"What's that?!" Geniegunslinger.jpg|Genie as a gunslinger Geniegunslingershowoff.jpg Geniecaught.jpg Geniegone.jpg Geniedisappear.jpg Genieeasy.jpg|"Ah, ah, ah. It's not that easy to catch a genie." Genievaccumed.jpg Geniebag.jpg|"However, it can be done." Genietrapped.jpg Genietwins.jpg|Genie as the Riders of Ramond leader and Zarasto the Marauder leader Genietwinspieces.jpg|in pieces Genieugly.jpg|"Better keep your distance, Al. You've seen this battle before and it gets ugly." Geniesmug.jpg|Genie smugged Genieno.jpg|"No, Abu! Not the chest! Stay away from the chest!" Iagoideas.jpg|Genie scolded in the face by Iago Iagosmash.jpg|Genie accidentally pogo-jumping on Iago Geniepogo.jpg|Genie as a pogo jumper Geniepogo2.jpg Maurauderattack.jpg|Genie and Iago almost attacked by Zarasto and now-marauder Abu and Carpet Genieracer.jpg Genieracer2.jpg Genieofthedesert.jpg|Genie as the "Genie of the Desert", which strongly resembled The Tick Geniesumo.jpg|Genie as a Sumo Wrestler Iagoyeah.jpg Iagograbbed1.jpg Iagograbbed2.jpg Iagograbbed3.jpg Mfagenie1.jpg Mfagenie2.jpg|"I must insist that you check your horses at the door." Mfagenie3.jpg Mfagenie4.jpg Mfagenie5.jpg|Genie as a helicopter Mfagenie6.jpg Mfagenie7.jpg Mfagenie8.jpg|Genie as a cop Mfagenie9.jpg|Genie as a pirate Geniearseniohall.jpg|Genie making an Arsenio Hall bark call Geniewrench.jpg|Genie as a giant wrench Genienewbelt.jpg Genienewlook.jpg|"Say! This could be a good look for me!" Geniesmilemouth.jpg Geniebasketballplayer.jpg|Genie as a Basketball player Mm065.jpg|Genie as a pirate captain Geniehot.jpg Iagosqueeze.jpg Geniesick.jpg Genieii.jpg Genieiii.jpg Geniehippo.jpg|Genie as a hippo Geniechicken.jpg|Genie as a chicken Genielizard.jpg|Genie as a lizard Geniedragon.jpg|Genie as a dragon Iagoscowl.jpg Geniefunnyface.jpg Geniecheesehead.png Geniecheeseslingshot.png Geniescope.jpg Genierealfat.png Geniewitches.jpg|Genie as a group of 3 witches from MacBeth Geniepainter.jpg|Genie as a French painter Geniee.jpg Iagogotcha.jpg Geniestwins.jpg Algen.jpg Genal.jpg Genheads.jpg Genalheads.jpg Geniegangster.jpg|Genie as a gangster Geniegangsteragain.jpg|Genie as a gangster again Geniemusketeers.jpg|"All for one and one for all!" Geniemusketeersonguard.jpg|2xOn guard + Crossing guard Geniemusketeersfight.jpg Geniemusketeerstouche.jpg|Touché! Genieboot.jpg Geniesoccer.jpg|Genie as a soccer player Genieash.jpg|"Think my kung-fu needs work." Genieashagain.jpg Genieouttashape.jpg|"Well, just a little out of shape." Geniehippie.jpg|Genie as a hippie Geniepuzzle.jpg Rajaback.jpg|Genie bringing Rajah back to life Geniepirates.jpg|"The wind be a fickle mistress fer sher,..." Geniepirates2.jpg|"... but I know her squirrelly ways." Geniepirates3.jpg|"Climb aboard, matey." Geniepirate.jpg|"There's one blustery lass callin' Abu's name!" Geniepirates4.jpg Geniestrangle.jpg Geniegrouch.jpg|Genie as a news reporter Genieindian.jpg|Genie as a merchant Geniematey.jpg|Genie as a sailor again Genierasp.jpg Gangsmugs.jpg Gangsnow.jpg Gangready.jpg Geniesocceragain.jpg|Genie as a soccer player again Std26.jpg Geniesmack.jpg Std27.jpg Std28.jpg Std29.jpg Geniesoccersad.jpg Geniecap.jpg|Genie as a captain Geniegladiator.jpg Geniecatchraja.jpg Geniescared.jpg Geniestiff.jpg Geniestiffagain.jpg Geniescaredagain.jpg Geniefightshadow.jpg Iagogenie.jpg Genieyikes.jpg Wjom070.jpg|Genie as a Mamluk GH64.jpg Geniefat.jpg Geniegentleman.jpg Geniemonster.jpg Genieteethapart.jpg Geniebull.jpg|Genie as a bull Geniebullagain.jpg|Genie as a bull again Genieabumockiago1.jpg|"Yeah, Rajah will have to clean his own litter box this week!" Genieabumockiago2.jpg Iagocloudballshove.jpg Genieabusmug.jpg Geniezap.jpg Geniezapspank.jpg Geniezapspankagain.jpg Genieabumad.jpg Genieabu!.jpg|"Abu!" Genieshowalittlerespect.jpg|"Show a little respect!" Geniewazoo.jpg|"Prince Wazoo can’t help it that he’s ..." Geniesnooty.jpg|"... snooty ..." Geniecowardly.jpg|"... and cowardly ..." Genieobnoxious.jpg|"... and OBNOXIOUS ..." Geniecruel.jpg|"... AND CRUEL AND ..." Geniegoaheadandrazzhim.jpg|"Ahh, go ahead and razz him." Geniesure.jpg|"Sure." Dtrt_Genie.png|"You know all about the dark, sleazy underbelly of this seamy city of sin." Dtrt11.jpg|Genie playing dead Genierat.jpg|Genie with a rat face: "That rat again, eh?" Genierealhunter.jpg|Genie as a hunter: "Well I’ll show you how a real hunter…" 032.jpg|Genie ready to shoot Geniedealswitharat.jpg|"... deals with a rat!" Geniebeserko.jpg|Genie shooting and laughing maniacally Geniepsycholaugh.jpg|Genie laughing like a maniac Geniewake.jpg|Genie snaps out of it Genieup.jpg|Genie realizing he just went overboard Genietoad.jpg|Genie with a toad face Geniepromisehead.jpg|"Did you get that promise in writing?" Housewife_Genie.png|Genie as a housewife Geniepresto.jpg Iagoenough.jpg Geniesailorcaptain.jpg|Genie as an old sea captain: "There'll be calamari on the table tonight, lads!" Iagoinsult.jpg Genieohyeah.jpg|"Oh yeah? Let's see you do this!" Genieattention.jpg|"ATTENTION!" Iagogenieargue.jpg Iagogeniefaceface.jpg Genieabuthink.jpg Genieaburight.jpg Genieiagofight.jpg Genieiagofight2.jpg Genieiagofight3.jpg Abuscold.jpg Genieworm.jpg|Genie as a worm: "It's that starfish!" Iagomutiny.jpg Iagosnicker.jpg Iagowham.jpg Iagowhamagain.jpg Iagowhamagainagain.jpg Iagorevenge.jpg Geniespank.jpg|Genie getting "spanked" Geniepainn.jpg|"Ow!" Genieorder.jpg|"Aye aye, Captain." Genie_-_While_the_City_Snoozes.jpg Genie_-_While_the_City_Snoozes2.jpg Genie_-_While_the_City_Snoozes3.jpg Genie_-_While_the_City_Snoozes4.jpg Geniechair.jpg|Genie as a chair Geniestrong.jpg Iago_-_The_Love_Bug.jpg Genie_-_The_Love_Bug.jpg Genie_-_The_Love_Bug2.jpg Genie_-_The_Love_Bug3.jpg Genietrouble.jpg|"Trouble." Thundra_-_The_Love_Bug2.jpg Thundra_-_The_Love_Bug4.jpg Genieglowingeyes.jpg Geniemagnethands.jpg Geniegiant.png Thundra_-_The_Love_Bug6.jpg Thundra_-_The_Love_Bug10.jpg Thundra_-_The_Love_Bug12.jpg Thundra_-_The_Love_Bug15.jpg Iago_-_The_Love_Bug4.jpg Iago_-_The_Love_Bug5.jpg Iago_-_The_Love_Bug6.jpg Iago_chicken2.jpg Iago_-_The_Love_Bug7.jpg Thundra_-_The_Love_Bug16.jpg Thundra_-_The_Love_Bug17.jpg Thundra_-_The_Love_Bug25.jpg Thundra_-_The_Love_Bug26.jpg Iago_-_The_Love_Bug13.jpg Geniemonstertruck.jpg|Genie as a Monster Truck geniehaircut.jpg genie'sarmy.jpg genie'sarmyvsabismal'sgoons.jpg geniethreat.jpg geniegiggle.jpg geniefire.jpg geni''zorro''.jpg genietada.jpg geniearmy.jpg geniekisslamp.jpg geniekisscarpet.jpg iagoquitit.jpg geniestitchoff.jpg iagomongolianhairpull.jpg iagoyikes.jpg Emdj218.jpg df102.jpg|Genie facepalm Nsn136.jpg Inmidl095.jpg Inmidl076.jpg Lcs156.jpg Lcs153.jpg Wccc185.jpg Wccc180.jpg|Godzilla Genie Wccc176.jpg Wccc175.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-05-02-11h53m53s308.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-02-11h57m02s755.png|Genie as a wallaby Wallabygenie.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-05-02-12h06m36s681.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-02-12h28m44s285.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-02-12h36m46s325.png|Genie with Queen Kimbla Vlcsnap-2015-05-02-12h35m58s476.png Odgenie1.jpg Odgenie2.jpg Odgenie3.jpg Odgenie4.jpg Odiagogenie.jpg Odgenie5.jpg|Genie as a Samurai warrior Odgenie6.jpg|"Oh! And they said this silk was supposed to wear like iron!" Odgenie7.jpg Odgenie8.jpg Odgang.jpg Odgenie9.jpg Hwatf228.jpg|Genie as a wrecking ball Aladdin - Maas4.jpg|"Ah, there's no place like Nome..." Aladdin - Maas5.jpg Aladdin - Maas6.jpg|"Heads, you lose your tail..." Aladdin - Maas7.jpg|"...tails, you lose your head." Aladdin - Maas10.jpg Aladdin - Maas11.jpg Aladdin - Maas12.jpg Aladdin - Maas14.jpg|Genie as a hamburger Aladdin - Maas15.jpg|High-five Aladdin - Maas16.jpg Aladdin - Maas17.jpg Aladdin - Maas18.jpg Aladdin - Maas20.jpg genielaughers.jpg genie'shead.jpg geniepopballoon.jpg genietinyhead.jpg genieskate.jpg genieyoga.jpg|"Unless the lady kills him first." Iagohorn1.jpg iagobeard.jpg iagobeardouch.jpg Iagohorn2.jpg geniearms.jpg geniefamily.jpg geniesub.jpg|Genie as a submarine geniechef.jpg|Genie as a giant chef genieredeyes.jpg geniefireout.jpg geniesmoke.jpg geniespiced.jpg|"Woowee! Just the way I likes it! Spicy!" geniegolfer.jpg|Genie as a giant golfer geniethumbsups.jpg|2 Thumbs-up geniepain1.jpg|"You know. I feel safer if we had some adult supervision." geniepain2.jpg geniesnowman.jpg|Genie as a Snowman geniecelebration.jpg|"Oooh! Let's celebrate!" geniecelebration2.jpg|"Greasy food and fattening cake on me!" genieseller.jpg geniearmsagain.jpg geniesdances.jpg geniesfires.jpg genielava.jpg geniestatuefied.jpg genistink.jpg|"Pee-yew!" geniewhere.jpg genieforktongue.jpg|Genie with a forked tongue genietold.jpg geniehornmouth.jpg genietoolhands.jpg geniewatch.jpg Ithotf127.jpg|Genie scolded by Iago genieiagoinside.jpg geniefallapart.jpg genieworry1.jpg genieworry2.jpg genieeek.jpg yellowgenie.jpg|Yellow Genie genietamer.jpg|Genie as a cat trainer geniebulldog.jpg|Genie as a Bulldog geniecatpaw.jpg|"Better a cat than a chicken." geniemosquito.png|Genie as a mosquito suts060.jpg|Genie as a French man Suts156.jpg Suts157.jpg geniemovie.png genieblackwhite.png geniecoin.png geniepitcher.png|Genie as a pitcher genienohead.png geniebigeyes.png Tcat161.jpg|"Hey, Al. Need a hand?" geniemacho.png|"Over the top! High-five!" Geniebustyaouttahere.png|"Let's say we bust ya outta here." Geniecaterpillar.png|Genie as a caterpillar Geniekillercaterpillar.png|"Nothing can stop Genie the Killer Caterpillar!" geniebutterfly.png|Genie as a butterfly: "Oh, look. I'm so pretty." Th23.jpg TH66.jpg geniegulp.png geniefortuneteller.png geniescreams.png Genienoogie1.png geniekings.png|Genie as the King of Hearts genie2kings.png genieplayball.png|Genie as a basketball player and basket ball geniemaid.png|Genie as a French maid with a cat and a guy with a lobster on his nose geniepiratecaptain.png|Genie as a pirate captain again genieinsulted.png geniecops.png geniejudge.png geniemuscles.png genieow.png|"Ow!" geniekissmirage.png geniesmacked.png Genie & Carpet Captured - Bad Mood Rising.png Genie & Carpet - Bad Mood Rising.png Everyone Shocked - The Spice is Right.png Genie - The Spice is Right.png Aladdin and Genie - The Spice is Right (3).png Aladdin and Genie - The Spice is Right (1).png Everyone Shocked - SandSwitch.png Everyone Mad - That Stinking Feeling.png Rajah and Genie - Do the Rat Thing.png Aladdin and Genie - Do the Rat Thing.png Jasmine - Elemental, My Dear Jasmine (18).png geniewaywewar (1).png|"Better a rat than an imp!" geniewaywewar (2).png geniewaywewar (3).png|"Charge!" Genie youbeastarmond.PNG|"You beast. Keep your hands to yourself, and I mean all eight of 'em" Aladdin Web of Fear- Genie.png Aladdin- Genie looks at Jasmine.png Aladdin Sneeze the Day- Genie (I'm cured!).png|"I'm cured!" Aladdin Never Say Nefir- Genie (in human disguise).png|Genie (in human disguise) Aladdin- Genie kissing the carpet.png|Genie kissing the carpet Aladdin- Genie 9.png Aladdin- Genie (she likes me!).png|"She likes me!" Aladdin Never Say Nefir- Genie (I was right..).png|"I was right?" Aladdin Never Say Nefir- Genie.jpg Aladdin Never Say Nefir- Genie (3).png Aladdin- Genie 11.png|"Gotcha!" Aladdin- Genie 8.png Aladdin- Genie 7.png Aladdin Never Say Nefir- Genie (disgusted green).png Aladdin Sneeze the Day- Genie (Al, are you okay).png|"Al, are you okay?" Aladdin Sneeze the Day- Genie.png Aladdin Sneeze the Day- Genie (That's what I thought!).png|"That's what I thought!" Aladdin Sneeze the Day- Genie (Oh...this is bad!).png|"Oh...this is bad!" Aladdin and the crew waving.png Aladdin- Genie 6.png Aladdin- Genie blushing in love.png|Genie blushing Genie - Sneeze the Day.png|Genie sick. Dune Quixote (3).jpg As the Netherworld Turns (14).jpg As the Netherworld Turns (12).jpg As the Netherworld Turns (11).jpg As the Netherworld Turns (4).jpg Bad Mood Rising (22).jpg Bad Mood Rising (31).jpg ''House of Mouse AladdinJasmine&Genie-TheLudwigVonDrakeSong.png Donaldmeat.jpg HouseofmouseCameos3.png|Genie with various Disney characters in ''House of Mouse Houseofmouseguests2.jpg Mickey_And_Minnie's_Big_Vacationgenie2.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 38) - Humphrey In The House.jpg The Best Christmas of All.JPG Snowed-In-at-The-House-of-Mouse-3.png Miscellaneous Magic Carpet in The Lion King 1½ (Cameo).jpeg Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8275.jpg Hatan41.jpg|Genie's brief appearance in "Hercules and the Arabian Night". Genie saying it's showtime.jpg|Genie in Toon Disney's Magical World of Toons intro Aladdin characters in Magical World of Toons intro.jpg|Genie with Aladdin, Jasmine, and Abu in the Magical World of Toons intro Category:Character galleries Category:Aladdin galleries Category:Hercules galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries